Charlie's Daughter
by jezzeria
Summary: Bella has been in love with her best friends father for years. Now that she's turning 21 soon, will she finally be able to show him what he's been missing? Told in E&BPOV.


**This was originally written for the Taste of the Forbidden Contest but unfortunately I wasn't able to get it edited or beta'd in time. Still not beta'd but its been edited a few times over. Leaving the header thing just because im too lazy to delete it. lol. **

**Pen Name: Jezzeria**

**Rating: M or NC17 depending where this is being posted**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 10,031**

**Pairing: ExB**

**Summary: Bella has been in love with her best friends father for years. Now that she's turning 21 soon will she finally be able to show him what he's been missing? Told in E&BPOV.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously Stephenie Meyers owns all characters. All parties portrayed in this story are 18 years or older as otherwise stated. UST and lemons to follow, all parties are consenting and again are ADULTS. **

**BPOV**

_Oh my God, he's here!_

My pulse began to quicken as I took one final glance at myself in the mirror. My skin was a nice caramel color thanks to Alice forcing me to lay out in the sun with her all the time. All of those uv rays had also helped add some natural highlights to my long brown hair, which was currently hanging in loose waves around my face.

The brown dress I wore clung to me like a second skin following the curve of my breasts down my torso to end just below my ass. If I were to bend over you _might_ see that I'm not currently wearing anything beneath it. The neck dips down into a v making it look like there is more cleavage than normal. I slip on my brown pumps before taking a deep breath.

"Earth to Bella," Alice waves her hand in front of my face making me smile at her nervously. "You look amazing, but if you're ever going to seduce my dad you should probably get your ass down there."

I laugh at her, she is nothing if not candid.

"You know Alice if I didn't know you so well I would think that it's weird that you are so okay with me trying to get with your dad." I watch her run the lip gloss over her lips before smacking them together loudly.

"I don't want to know details, but you know I understand." Her eyes catch mine and she grins at me through the mirror.

She doew understand. Probably more than I could ever hope for. You see, I am not the only one in love with someone who is unattainable and older. Alice has been in love with Jasper Whitlock since she first laid eyes on him.

Jasper was 29 when we first met him, Alice was 17 and I was just 16. He worked at the police station with my dad. So it was no surprise when he invited Jasper over one weekend for a barbeque, it was just what dad did with his buddies at the station.

The first time Alice saw Jasper she dropped her cup of lemonade, glass flew everywhere. I watched her grab onto the edge of the nearest table to keep her knees from buckling beneath her. If you hear her tell the story while they were both bent over picking up the glass shards their fingers had momentarily brushed and it was like "the gates of heaven had opened and angels began to sing". Yea, Alice is one for the dramatics, but she's nothing if not persistent. Which is why we've both decided that this is the year that we are going to finally get the men we love to fall in love with us, or at least fuck us.

Things were a little different with Alice's dad, maybe because I was only 13 when we met. Alice and her father had just moved into town after her parents nasty divorce and we found ourselves to be neighbors. The moment I saw Edward Cullen I fell in love with him. He was handsome, smart, charming, and funny.

Having slumber parties with Alice was the best because he was always there trying to keep us entertained, much to Alice's dismay. But it wasn't like I ever minded. I took every opportunity to be around him, and it wasn't long before Alice had caught on to my little crush. At first she made fun of me, telling me that it was gross to like her dad. But as the years went on she just kind of accepted the way I felt, and even more so after she fell for Jasper.

The downside? He and my father became fast friends from the get go. Which meant that they spent A LOT of time together, making Edward even more off limits. Both of our families sort of merged into one since my mom had also left us not long before Alice and Edward had moved into town. My dad nor Alice's knew how to raise girls, especially in our teens, but they helped each other through. Alice and I didn't particularly mind because it meant we got to spend nearly all of our time together.

But I knew her dad would never take me seriously, not while I was still a child. Now here I am, home for the summer with my best friend, and my 21st birthday is just around the corner. I will be legal in every way. And this summer, I am going to seduce Edward Cullen.

"Jasper just got here," Alice sighs dreamily, peeking out of the window.

Shaking my head I can't help but laugh, sometimes it's nice to see her in my shoes. Nice to know that I have someone so close to me that can relate to my feelings for Edward.

"Ready?" Alice asks, pinching my nipples, reminding me that I'm also not wearing a bra beneath my dress.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?!" I scream, throwing my arms across my chest to protect myself.

"Don't be such a baby. Besides, guys love nips." Alice winks at me, before sauntering out of my bedroom.

I watch Alice walk in front of everyone instead of going down the hallway to the kitchen. She successfully pulled the attention away from the TV, putting it on her. Jasper seems to be having trouble swallowing, but my attention is on Edward. He rolls his eyes when he sees what she was wearing, but doesn't say anything. He has stopped trying to fight her on her clothing choice long ago, although it still noticeably bother him when she wore anything too revealing. I follow behind timidly, stopping to play a gracious host even though they are my father's guests.

"Good evening Jasper, Mr. Cullen." I can tell Edward is trying not to stare at my nipples poking out of the thin fabric and I barely hear him sigh. I watch his fingers glide through his sexy hair before flashing me a grin that has always managed to make my heart flutter.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Edward?" Of course I know that because he tells me every time I see him, but there is something about calling him Mr. Cullen that just makes me hot.

"Sorry Mr. Cu-Edward," I correct before biting my bottom lip and blushing. Turning I walk out of the room following the direction Alice had gone.

"Did you see Jasper looking at me?" Alice whispers to me when I enter the kitchen, pulling me close to her. Peeking around the corner our gazes fall on the couch cradling Jasper and Edward.

"I'm surprised your dad didn't knock him out the way he was undressing you with his eyes," I tease.

"Oh please, Bella, he was too busy undressing _you_ with his eyes. I bet he wouldn't have even noticed if Jasper _had_ undressed me right there!"

The flame returns to my cheeks. I sure hope so because this plan will never work if all he only ever sew me as the 13 year old girl he met so long ago.

**EPOV**

Tonight was _supposed_ to be just a normal relaxing night. I say supposed to be because it was anything but relaxing.

At first everything started out normal. Like usual, I arrived before Jasper. I didn't bother to knock before stepping into the house, although I still made sure to call out to Charlie letting him know I had arrived. No matter how welcome I felt I never wanted to surprise a police officer and risk getting shot at.

Heading into the kitchen I dropped the chips and dip I had brought with me onto the counter. Jasper was supposed to be bringing the beer, whenever he decided to show up, and Charlie was supposed to be barbecuing something later on.

Charlie appeared and I could tell he had just gotten home from work. He grumbled something about the girls being upstairs before disappearing into the living room. After grabbing a soda I followed after him, plopping down into my normal spot on the couch and was soon sucked into the pre-fight show.

"Beer's here!" Charlie said enthusiastically pumping his soda filled fist into the air after a short knock sounded at the door.

The sun streamed into the hallway before disappearing just as quickly. Jasper rounded the corner pulling beer from the case. He handed Charlie and I one before taking the rest into the kitchen. I listened to the sound of the fridge opening and closing where I knew he would be depositing the rest. Walking back out he popped the top off of his own beer before settling on the opposite end of the couch from me.

I could hear the girls giggling about something and couldn't contain my own chuckle when Charlie turned the volume up to drown them out.

A door clicked somewhere upstairs followed by the sounds of muted footsteps overhead. Alice entered the room first, walking slowly in front of us making me roll my eyes. Her outfit was ridiculous, but I wouldn't dare say anything, especially after the episode we'd had when she was 15. Besides at 22 I had to respect that she was an adult now, and I knew she wouldn't listen to me even if I bothered.

Glancing over I noticed Jasper seemed to be drooling at the sight of my daughter, which made me frown. He was always oogling her, but I tried to just ignore it. I knew I would never have to worry because he wasn't Alice's type anyway. She always brought home some punk ass boys who needed a good kick in the ass. She would never go for someone as nice as Jasper even if I wanted her too.

Before I could think anymore about Alice and Jasper I realized I was face to face with two very perky nipples. I quickly tried to avert my gaze to Bella's face which wasn't much better. Her eyes looked dark, her lips plump and pouty, and her hair looked so soft I just wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Good evening Jasper, Mr. Cullen." Her voice went straight to my dick. I ran my fingers through my hair nervously before grinning up at her. I was being ridiculous, this was just little Bella. _Charlie's_ Bella.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Edward?" I'd told her time and time again, but I somehow got the impression she enjoyed calling me Mr. Cullen almost as much as I enjoyed hearing it.

"Sorry Mr. Cu-Edward." She blushed, biting on her bottom lip before following Alice into the kitchen.

I forced myself to focus, not letting my eyes watch her gorgeous ass walk away. Here I was judging Jasper for looking at my daughter while I was doing the same thing to Charlie's little girl. I had to get a hold of myself, and somehow not think about Bella in that amazing dress for the next few hours. Nothing would be worse than having to explain a boner to Charlie.

**BPOV**

I lay on my stomach on Alice's bed flipping through tv channels while I waited. Alice had left hours ago when she saw Jasper leaving my house; she had some 'diabolical' plan. Yet here I was staying in her room still because it was just what we did. Kind of like our own little tradition, it was rare for us to ever be separate. I was also _sort of_ hoping that Edward might come home before she did so that we could spend some time together; just the two of us.

So far it didn't seem like either was going to happen and I was on the verge of falling asleep. A soft knock on the door startles me and I shoot off of Alice's bed yanking open the bedroom door.

"Oh, hey Bella. Is Alice in there?" Edward asks, sounding nervous, and I can feel his eyes wandering across my chest before peeking behind me. Glancing down I am thankful to see one of my boobs haven't fallen out of the top of my dress. Not that I would mind, maybe it would speed things up.

"Actually no, she had a date." I ell the lie naturally, moving to the side to allow Edward to step slightly into the room to see for himself that it is empty.

"I just wanted to remind her that tomorrow is trash day, and see if she had anything for me to take out." Alice actually had forgotten, like normal, thankfully I hadn't and in all of my spare time I had already taken it out, but Edward didn't need to know that.

Walking over to the trash can next to her bed I bend over to inspect it. I make sure my ass is up in the air then pause for a few seconds for good measure. The air plays against my exposed skin, and I can almost swear I hear Edward's sharp intake of breath. Peeking around me I see his eyes trained on my ass, making me bite my lip. God it's hot to watch him check me out.

"Like what you see?" I ask him before standing up straight. His eyes immediately snap to mine full of fear at being caught.

"I, um, sorry." He clears his throat a few times while running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not." I whisper, moving so that I am standing directly in front of him.

"I'm sorry?" It came out as a question this time.

"You make me so wet." I tell him boldly, making his eyes grow wide.

"I...I...I...don't understand," he stammers.

"I've wanted you for so long Mr. Cullen." I finally admit to him, watching his face for a reaction.

"You're my best friends daughter." He states, taking a step backwards away from me.

"Almost 21 year old _adult_ daughter who can make her own _adult_ decisions." I grin back, taking a step towards him.

"You're my daughter's best friend." He steps back once again, his back hitting the door with a muted thud.

"My best friend who has already given her consent for us to be together." I tell him raising one eyebrow. I continue to close the gap between us so that our bodies are almost touching. We are close enough that the tips of my nipples brush against his chest, making me shudder in anticipation.

We stare at one another for a moment my words hanging in the air before his eyes finally break away from mine. I feel my breath hitch in my throat watching while his eyes roam brazenly across my chest, stopping to take in our close proximity; my breasts brushing up against him with every breath I take.

"Would you like to see? How wet you make me?" I whisper, my voice coming out husky.

Edward doesn't say a word but his eyes flicker up to my face for a moment before looking between the two of us again. Moving my hand I brush my fingertips lightly between my breasts, watching Edward; his eyes following their trail down my stomach before my hand reaches the hem of my dress. Moving my hand between my legs I push two fingers inside of myself, making sure to pump them in and out a few times before pulling them away. Edward stares at my glistening fingers in awe. He looks like a man in the desert and I am the oasis. I can't control myself as I bring them to my lips, slowly licking the juices away.

"Oh," I exclaim once my fingers are clean,"where are my manners? Would you like to try some?"

Grabbing his wrist I guide his hand between my legs. His fingers brush against me. Surprising me, I feel him rub them up and down my slit, making me gasp in response. His eyes are fixed between us almost like he is trying to see through the material to where his hand is located, when suddenly he slips two fingers inside of me.

"Fuck," he whispers, his eyes fluttering closed. I fight hard to hold onto my composure when all I want to do is writhe against him.

After a moment Edward begins to move his hand, my own fingers still curled tightly around his wrist. I am afraid if I let go he will disappear and this will all be just a dream. His fingers curl slightly inside of me, turning my knees into jelly and making me moan. I feel his other arm snake around my waist helping to support me. I know it isn't going to take long but suddenly Edward stops. Pulling his hand away from me he leaves me an empty, whimpering mess. My eyes shot up to his as I watch him bring his own fingers to his lips before sucking the taste of me off of them.

"Fuck," I echo his sentiment, the image burned forever in my brain.

Suddenly a ringing breaks through our haze, both of our heads turning to see my phone dancing across the table next to us. _Alice_ it reads on the screen and I know Edward must have seen her name too because he tenses beside me.

"We can't do this." He says softly before turning and walking out of the room leaving me standing there in awe, empty, and completely turned on.

"Alice this better be fucking good," I answer gruffly, picking up my phone before turning to close the door behind me.

"Bella?" Alice is whispering so softly I can hardly understand her, "Jasper and I just slept together!"

"Well whoop-de-fucking-doo." I say unenthusiastically before Alice giggles, I can hear Jasper murmuring something to her before the line is disconnected.

**EPOV**

_What the fuck am I doing?_

My mind is racing a million miles a minute. What just happened in Alice's room? Bella had been there, looking so fucking beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed and I could tell she was half asleep. When she bent over to look into the trash...there was _nothing_ beneath her dress. I close my eyes, unsure if I am trying to remember the image or forget it.

And then she told me she wanted me, has wanted me, for a long time now. When she licked her juices off of herself it took everything in me not to grab her and fuck her senseless. She let me touch her. Hell, she helped me touch her. My fingers slipping into her felt so hot, and wet, and so fucking _right._

Holy shit, and her taste.

Licking my lips I can still taste a slight hint of her, only making me crave more. But this is wrong, so very wrong. Isn't it?

She is my best friends daughter. She is Alice's best friend in the entire world. Suddenly my mind flashes back to something she had said. What did she mean Alice approved of us? It frustrates me to think about because it isn't like I can ask.

_Hey Alice, would you mind if I fuck your best friend until she can't stand?_

Clenching my fists I try to think of anything else. Try to keep from running down the hall and burying myself between Bella's legs. Instead I decide to take a shower, maybe if I relieve some tension I will be able to think more clearly.

The water is warm against my skin, and I let it run across my back loosening my muscles. Closing my eyes my mind drifts back to Bella in that fucking dress tonight. I can picture what it would have felt like to have her nipples between my teeth as I tug at them gently. What it would have been like if, instead of stopping when Bella's phone rang I had spun us around, taking her up against the door, that stupid dress pushed up around her waist as I thrust into her.

When I cum it's hard, making my eyes clench together from the shear force. But instead of feeling completely satisfied I am left wanting more. I want the real thing and that scares me.

The entire night all I can think about is Bella, and I swear I can still smell her on my fingers even though I showered. When I find myself standing outside of Alice's door I kick myself. What if Alice is home and I barge in trying to get at her friend? That wouldn't be good at all. So instead I grab a few things I need and head out to the gym.

**BPOV**

When I wake up in the morning I am completely alone. Alice still hasn't come home and Edward's car is missing from the driveway when I looked earlier. So I do what I would normally do while I wait for someone to come home.

After throwing on my bikini I head down to the pool. I lay on my back on one of the lounge chairs, allowing the warm sun to relax me. My mind wanders back to last night and I think about how differently the night could have been.

_If only I'd put my phone on silent._

But that won't happen again. Even if I never get the chance to be that close to Edward again my phone will forever be on silent just on the off chance that I may be in that situation.

Rolling over onto my stomach I nestle my head into the crook of my arm. A door slams and I am happy that finally Alice is home. When the sliding door never opens, I frown, maybe it wasn't Alice after all.

Peeking under the bend in my arm I can see a broad shadow at the window. Definitely not Alice. The door opens slightly and Edward squints, pulling his hand over his eyes when he looks out at me.

"Alice still not home?" He asks and I hope it's maybe because he wants a few minutes alone with me.

"Nope." I grumble from my arm, shaking my head so that he knows what I've said.

He doesn't say anything but stands there watching me, making me feel like maybe I should put on a show for him. Reaching behind myself I untie the tiny strings of my bathing suit.

"Hey, Mr. Cullen," I call, wondering if he's going to correct me today, "think you can come rub some lotion on my back?"

He doesn't correct me, wavering in the doorway for just a moment before stepping out fully into the light. It looks like he didn't sleep all night and I want to run my thumb over the dark circles under his eyes.

There are no words spoken again, my head nestled back into the crook of my arm so that I can steal glances of him without him noticing. I listen to the sound of the lotion being squirted into his hands and I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning when his fingers finally come in contact with my skin.

His touch is light and gentle, almost as if he is afraid of what will happen if he touches me completely. My muscles relax beneath him and the strokes of his hand grow bolder. There is no more lotion to spread but he doesn't cease his movements.

His hands move in small circles across my back, down my sides. I shudder when the tips of his fingers brush against the sides of my breasts causing goosebumps to ripple across my skin. The movements finally stop and I listen to his heavy breathing beside me waiting to see what he is going to do next.

"Did you put lotion on your legs?" He asks, but we both know I didn't because I don't normally wear suntan lotion since it kind of defeats the purpose of tanning.

"No, would you mind? I wouldn't want to burn." I say, turning to grin at him taking note at how dark the green of his eyes seem.

Grabbing the bottle he once again squirts some of the cool liquid into his hands, smoothing it across my warm sun kissed skin. Edwards hands make long firm strokes up and down my legs. He even stops to rub some on the soles of my feet, the feeling makes me want to purr like a kitten. Moving across my calves he continues rubbing in small circles, his hands moving around my legs, the lotion already absorbed into my skin.

I can't help the sharp intake of breath when I feel his hands move higher onto my thighs and I wonder how far he's going to go with this. I can only pray it's as far as I need.

"I missed a spot," he murmurs, when I feel his fingers lightly stroke against the fabric of my bathing suit between my legs.

A moan escapes my lips when he blatantly runs a finger down my slit, not even pretending that he's rubbing lotion on me anymore.

"Please," I beg because after last night and this morning I am so wound up I think I may implode. I can feel him shifting slightly around me and my heart is beating in wild anticipation.

"Bell-aa!" Alice's annoying sing-song voice calls out to me from somewhere inside of the house, snapping Edward back into reality.

"Shit," he murmurs stepping away from me quickly. I sigh when I see him adjust himself just in time before Alice's pops her head out the door.

"There you guys are!" Alice is too excited, but maybe it's because she got laid last night. However, she has now cockblocked me twice.

Edward brushes past Alice murmuring something I can't hear before disappearing into the house. Alice finally seems to realize she's interrupted something when she sees my straps undone and the suntan lotion open.

"Oh shit," she says, clapping her hand over her mouth, "I am SO sorry."

"That's twice in 24 hours that you've cockblocked me, bitch," I tease even though I am slightly serious.

"We need like a signal or something so I know!" Alice exclaims, shoving me over in the chair before sitting down next to me. For the rest of the afternoon she spills her guts to tell me everything about Jasper.

**EPOV**

It's been two days since Alice almost caught us. Two full days of hell where all I can think about is brown hair and soft skin.

Bella has still been coming around, acting as though nothing ever happened. She prances around my house in practically nothing, batting her eyelashes at me when Alice isn't look and sometimes when Alice is. I have been trying to avoid both girls at all costs.

So I am surprised when I come home tonight to find nobody home. Alice has left a note that she is on a date and it looks like for once Bella is forgoing sleeping in her room until she gets back.

Sighing I make my way up to my room, stripping my clothes off the moment I enter. I start a shower for myself and manage to clean myself without having to jerk off for the first time this week. Stepping naked into my room I head towards my dresser, mindlessly rubbing a towel across my hair.

The sound of my phone makes me turn back around to grab it off of my bed. Looking I see that I have a new text message.

_**Look out your window**_

It's from Bella. I can feel my forehead crease but make my way to the window regardless. I try to look between our two houses, uncertain of what exactly it is I'm trying to find. There is nothing there, at least not out of the ordinary. When I look up I realize I can see directly into Bella's room, and she is there, smiling at me. She wiggles her fingers slightly in a wave, and I swallow roughly because Bella is completely _naked_.

I feel myself grow instantly hard which reminds me that I am also completely naked. _Shit._ I hop behind the curtains, feeling my heart thundering in my chest. Peeking around the dark fabric I chance another glance at Bella only to find her gone from my line of view. Still looking for any sign of Bella, my phone beeps in my hand, making me jump about a mile into the air.

_**Watch me?**_

I don't know what she means but at this point I am riveted to my spot when I see Bella come back into sight again, except this time she lays down on her bed. I can tell that her lip is trapped between her teeth and her eyes seem to be glued on my window although I know she can't see me from where I stand. Slowly I watch her lift her hands before they start to roam her body.

Her hands move across the outside of her breasts, missing the hardened nipples in the center. Moving lower they brush over her hips before moving towards her middle and making their way back up her chest. Bella's hands stop on her breasts and I watch her squeeze them before rolling her nipples between her fingers.

_**Touch yourself**_

Her next message reads, and it is then that I realize that I already am. Bella removes one of her hands from her breast, moving it back down her body, arching at the sensation and I can almost see the goosebumps ripple across her skin. She spreads her legs wide for me and I can see that she is completely bare. _Fuck._

I hardly have time to register this before her fingers are toying with her pussy lips, occasionally one running up and down her slit. My hand is squeezing my dick tightly as I pump it up and down. I growl when I watch her finger disappear inside of her. I am mesmerized watching her finger herself. I can see a slight glisten from her arousal and I find myself wishing that I were there with her.

I want to hear the sounds of her breathing while she touches herself. I want to smell her arousal. I want her fingers to be my fingers. I need to taste her again.

I am precariously on the edge watching her add another finger, her thumb flicking over her clit a few times. I know I won't be able to last much longer but I won't let this end just yet, not without her.

_**Cum with me**_

I send to her without thinking. Even from so far away I can see her eyes darken when she reads my message and watch as the word _Edward_ falls from her lips when she falls apart. Her back arching and her toes curled. Her free hand balls into the blankets by her side while her knees snap shut around the hand that is inside of her.

With my heart still hammering and my fist still gripping my cock tightly I realize that I have cum all over the curtains in front of me.

**BPOV**

The next couple of days I spend at my house, Alice is spending all of her time with Jasper anyway. I figure there's no use loitering around her place, plus I want to give Edward some time while I work on my next move.

I don't want him to think I only want him for sex. With all the teasing, it _would_ be a huge perk, but I want him to realize that I love him. I want _all_ of him; mind, body and soul.

So when Alice calls me to apologize for being MIA lately and asks me to come over I hesitate but decide to go because I miss my best friend. Chances are she'll leave sometime during the night to see Jasper anyway. Then maybe Edward and I will get a chance to talk seriously.

I take extra time getting ready to head over to Alice's because I want everything to be perfect when I see Edward. My phone beeps, glancing at it I see that it's Alice. She's probably going to nag me to hurry up so that she can get back to Jasper quicker but I choose to ignore her. She's on my time now.

Stepping into the shower I take my time washing and shaving every inch of my body. Even though I don't plan on being intimate with Edward tonight I'd prefer to be prepared just in case. Closing my eyes I remember laying on my bed spread out for Edward as I run my soapy hands over my sensitive skin.

"Bella!" Alice's voice echoes throughout my bathroom, jerking me from my thoughts. I fight to maintain my balance, my feet slipping around the tub almost like when cartoon characters slip on a banana peel. I manage to save myself by clinging to the shower curtain for dear life.

"Jesus Alice, what the hell?!" I shout at her, peeking my head out, soap still covering my body.

"We have an emergency!" Alice yells at me yanking the shower curtain open, exposing my naked soapy body.

"Alice it's only been a few hours since you've seen Jasper, that hardly constitutes as an emergency," I say rolling my eyes at her, trying to pull the curtain back closed.

"No Bella, I'm being serious, this isn't about Jasper. I thought you said that things were going well with my dad!"

"Thing's are going quite well..."

"Well apparently not as well as you thought!" Alice interrupts me when I try to defend myself.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"He just left to go on a _date_, Bella! He told me not to wait up! I'm sorry, I was trying to get a hold of you but you just weren't answering." She babbles on while I rush to the window only to find that the spot that Edward's car normally fills is empty.

"Shit," I mutter, throwing on the nearest thing to me, still covered in soap. Storming out of my front door towards Alice's house I hardly register her following closely behind.

"Bella," she calls out to me when I throw open her front door, met by the silence of her house.

"Why would he do this?" I whisper, my mind racing a million miles a minute.

"I'm sorry." She hugs me, but I refuse to cry even when the tears threaten to fall. Not until I see him. Maybe this was all just a big understanding.

"Go to Jaspers," I tell Alice, feeling her pull away from me and I know she is studying my face to see if I am okay.

"I can't just leave you." She whispers, and I can feel her eyes almost begging me to look at her so she can get a better read on what I am feeling.

"I just need some time alone. I'll call you if I need you. I'm just gonna stay up in your room okay?" I tell her, before making my way slowly up her stairs.

"Fine, but you call me the minute you need me!" She yells up after me, but I just wave my hand back at her dismissively.

**EPOV**

Pulling into the driveway I see that the house is dark making me heave a sigh of relief. Maybe Alice went out on a date again so I won't have to worry about her confronting me. Or having to see Bella.

Stepping into the house I fumble my way around in the dark until I reach the kitchen. Opening the fridge the light is splayed across the floor beneath my feet causing me to squint from the brightness. My fingers wrap around a cold bottle of beer before pulling it towards me and I allow the door to close with a quick snap. Turning to walk up the stairs I nearly drop the bottle when I almost run into Bella.

Even in the dark I can see that she is dressed in shorts that look like they are painted on and a tiny white spaghetti strap shirt. I know she isn't wearing a bra because I can see her nipples pointing through the fabric making me swallow roughly.

"Have a nice time tonight, _Edward_?" The edge in her voice doesn't escape me and I watch her cross her arms in front of her chest almost as though she's lecturing me. Her eyes are narrowed waiting for me to say something, reflecting the hurt she is clearly feeling.

I don't know what to say, because I had a horrible time tonight. I thought I could go out, maybe have a good time with someone my own age. That I could possibly remind myself that I didn't want a twenty year old. To prove to myself that I didn't want Bella.

Instead I found myself even more consumed with the need to bury my nose in reddish brown tresses and run my fingers along olive skin.

When I don't respond to her, Bella plucks the beer bottle from my hand.

I watch her twist the cap off before bring the bottle to her mouth. I am enraptured watching the liquid disappear behind her plump lips. Holding the bottle down near her side I can see a slight glint in her eyes. Is she crying?

"Did you sleep with her?" She asks, tilting her head slightly to one side.

I don't have to say anything because the guilt is written all over my face, I'm sure.

"Was she worth the fuck? Or did it just make you want me even more?" She asks softly, moving herself closer to me so that we are only millimeters apart.

It definitely made me want her more, and I am ashamed that I even tried to sleep with that other woman tonight. I couldn't even get off with her, because everything about her was wrong.

"Bella," my voice sounds strained when I go to explain, but Bella raises her hand up between us cutting me off.

"You know what Edward, don't. You don't owe me any explanations. We have no ties to one another." Her voice sounds sad and defeated. Before I even realize what's happened she has placed the beer on the counter beside us and I'm watching her disappear up the stairs.

I don't go after her.

**BPOV**

For the next two days I purposefully avoid seeing or talking to Alice or Edward. Alice hardly seems to notice since she is practically living with Jasper these days, and the few times she tries to call I ignore her. A couple of times I catch Edward on his way to work glancing up at my window for a moment before looking away just as quickly. It's enough to leave me with a glimmer of hope.

This definitely wasn't the first time Edward had dated in all of the years that I have known him, but somehow knowing he went out this time seems so much more personal to me. But even worse is knowing that I have no claim to him and the jealous feelings I am carrying around with me are what are killing me the most. I thought that we were moving towards _something_ but when I reflect back on the past couple of weeks I wonder if it had all just been wishful thinking on my part.

Sitting on the edge of my windowsill I peek out briefly from the curtain and my stomach tightens when I see Edward getting out of his car. His fingers move restlessly through his hair, a general indication that he has had a rough day. He's home early today which is why I can't seem to get the butterflies in my stomach to settle while I watch him open his trunk and begin to carry groceries into the house.

My phone begins to vibrate in my hand, and without tearing my eyes away from Edward, I answer it not even bothering to glance at the caller id.

"Hello," I probably sound dazed and confused.

"Bella, baby, how are you?" Riley's smooth voice answers and I feel the corner of my mouth try to tug up into a smile.

"I've been better." I answer honestly.

"Want some company to cheer you up?" He asks in typical Riley fashion.

Riley and I have been fuck buddies since we were both 16. He promised to show me the ropes. I didn't want to be inexperienced should Edward ever show interest in me and in return I promised there would never be any strings attached. Over the years our arrangement has worked out nicely for the two of us, and Riley has become the closest friend I have after Alice.

But today, for once, I consider telling Riley no. My eyes immediately mos to the floor while I tried to think of an excuse, my fingers toy aimlessly with a string on my shirt.

"You can tell me no," Riley laughs at me almost like he can hear my inner dialogue.

Glancing up from my shirt I look out at Edward once more. It's almost as though he senses me there when his eyes snap up to mine momentarily before looking back down and shaking his head. I can feel the lump forming in my throat at his display of rejection.

"How soon can you be here?" I demand.

Riley promises he'll be here in ten minutes. Throwing my phone on the bed I hop into the shower, trying to rid myself of the grime from the past couple of days.

I manage to take a shower in record time noting that I still have two minutes to spare until Riley should be there. I hurry into my room, not even bothering to put anything else on, my towel wrapped tightly around me. I carefully smooth lotion across my legs trying not to watch the clock or Edward. Four minutes later and there is still no sign of Riley. It is unlike him to be late.

The longer it is taking Riley to show up the more anxious I am becoming. Poking my head out of my window I try to stand on tiptoes to see if I can see around the side of the house for any sign of Riley's car.

"Is this for me?" Rileys husky voice tickles my ear, his fingers pushing the rough towel up my body so that he can grab my ass.

"Where were you?" I ask him sounding more annoyed than I had intended, peeking back over my shoulder at him.

"Tense? It's okay, I'll make you feel better," he whispers, his lips trailing down my neck while one of his hands moves to push the towel away from my body, "you can even pretend I'm Edward."

Of course Riley knows about Edward, besides Alice he is the only one I have ever confided in about my true feelings. Before I can think too much I feel his fingers slip inside of me, his other hand working quickly to undo his belt. It is only a couple of minutes before he has rolled a condom down his shaft and thrust himself into me.

I try not to think too much and allow myself to get lost in my senses, my primal urges taking over. Closing my eyes I imagine his hands are different hands touching me. Hands that caress me with love; that will never let me go. That it is Edward whispering his love for me and grunting his satisfaction at the feel of my body wrapped around him.

My face teeters precariously close to the window. When I feel the cool surface touch my forehead my eyes snap open and I slap one of my hands against the glass to steady myself. Riley's fingers move down between us to stroke my clit and I can feel my orgasm building.

Movement across from us catches my attention and I nearly freeze when I see Edward staring at the two of us. His face holds no emotion and I am unsure if he is just enjoying the show or pissed at what he is seeing. Regardless, I feel my blood begin to boil. How dare he stand there looking like he doesn't care. And now I am putting on the show of my life.

I thrust back at Riley, hearing him grunt in response. I know he won't last long this way and this may be the first time I have ever had to fake an orgasm with Riley.

"Ohh yes, yes!" I moan, throwing my head back and grabbing my breast with the hand that isn't bracing me from smacking the window.

"Fuck, Bella." Riley growls before releasing into the condom, his hips still rocking against me while his fingers dig into my hips.

Pulling myself back I step to the side of the window so that Edward can't see me anymore. My body is shaking and I feel ashamed at what just happened. Riley must think I'm cold because he pulls me into his arms running his hands gently over my skin.

"You didn't cum, want me to finish you?" He offers, which is why he is probably the best lay in town. Always the generous one. I shake my head adamantly. _Although,_ I think to myself, _he_ _does_ _have_ _an_ _amazing_ _tongue_.

"Just...go home Riley," my voice sounds broken and I walk the few steps to my bed before collapsing face first onto it.

"Baby girl, whatever it is, it will work itself out," Riley tries to console me, flopping down next to me. Grabbing me around the shoulders he pulls me onto his chest before kissing my forehead.

"I think I fucked up," I whisper into his shirt, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Bella, you are one of my best friends. I just want you to be happy. I know you think that's with Edward, but what if that doesn't..."

"No," I stop him before he can finish, " I will not give up on him."

My hands are balled into fists on his chests and Riley holds his hands up to tell me he's going to back off, but he doesn't let me go as I fall into a fitful sleep.

I wake a few hours later to find Riley gone, and there is a note downstairs from Charlie saying that he is going to be out of town for the week. My head is pounding so I take a few tylenol before heading back to bed.

It seems like it is only a few minutes later when my phone goes off beside me and I grab it to stop it from rattling everything on my nightstand. The sound may rip my head into two if I don't.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, I have been so worried about you. Did you really think you could just ignore me and I wouldn't notice? What the fuck is going on?! You know what, I'm coming over." Alice is screaming at me.

Sitting up I run my fingers through my hair trying to figure out what is going on. I must be coming down with something because my throat is killing me and my head is still pounding.

"Alice, please don't come over. I've been sick. I promise I haven't been avoiding you." I try to reassure you.

"Bella I know better than that. But you do sound sick right now. We _are_ going to talk about all of this once you feel better though." She demands and I can almost see her with her hand on her hip.

"Okay, Alice, we will." Because I do need to talk to my best friend.

The next couple of days I spend most of my time sleeping, and when I am awake I try to get fluids in me. Alice doesn't keep her promise not to come over and periodically checks on me to make sure I am being cared for since Charlie is gone, but she doesn't pressure me to talk, yet.

Thankfully today I woke up feeling much better and called Alice to let her know as much so she could maybe give me a little bit of peace and quiet. It's not that I don't appreciate her motherly side, but sometimes a girl just needs some time to herself.

"Are you sure?" Alice is asking me for the millionth time since I told her I didn't need her to bring me anything to eat today.

"I am sure Alice, everything is just fine." I roll my eyes, squirting some toothpaste on my toothbrush before starting to brush the disgusting taste of the past few days out of my mouth.

"I can just bring something by really quick, you know, just in case." I laugh because really, I do love Alice and all her crazy ways.

"Alice I'm fine...oh shit!" I yell when the handle on the faucet breaks into my hand, water squirting up and all over everything.

"Bella?! What the fuck is going on? Are you okay?!" Alice demands as I try to make an escape without my phone becoming flooded and ruined.

"My sink just broke, fuck, Alice I have to go." I say quickly before hanging up on her and trying to throw a towel over the spraying water.

I try to find the valve to shut the water off, but the only one I can manage to find in the bathroom doesn't seem to do anything no matter which way I turn it. I am ready to pull out my hair when a knock sounds at the door.

"Alice, I told you I was fine!" I am yelling when I rip the door open.

"Hey," Edward says, clearing his throat, his hands full of tools, "heard you needed some help?"

"Uh yea, thanks," I manage to stammer, moving out of the way while Edward makes his way towards the bathroom.

It only takes him what seems like two seconds to figure out how to shut the water off, and we both stand inspecting the damage to my tiny bathroom. Water is dripping from the ceiling and has made the wallpaper start to peel. The toilet paper has somehow managed to dissolve into a mass of goo all of the floor. And I am fucking drenched. That is when I realize I am wearing a white t-shirt that is nearly drenched through and no bra.

"Quite a mess you've got on your hands here," Edward says, not even looking at me, his hands resting on his hips.

"Yay," I deadpan, before turning to walk towards my bedroom.

Edward doesn't follow and I didn't expect him to. I rip the shirt off, tossing it onto the floor before making sure to put a bra and a dark shirt on this time. I am surprised when I head back into the bathroom to find Edward still there and cleaning up.

"Thanks, you don't have to do that." The lump is back in my throat and I scratch the back of my head awkwardly.

He doesn't say anything but looks up at me with a small grin before going back to his work.

"I heard you were sick, we don't need you getting sick all over again because of this." Even if he just means it platonically his words make my heart race.

We work silently together trying to mop up the mess, and when our fingers brush he pulls his away quickly, like I've just burned him. Yep no gates of heaven for me.

"I can't do this," I manage to say before bolting out of the room, tears streaming down my face. Sitting on the bottom of the steps I pull my legs up to my chest, resting my forehead against my knees. I feel the steps groan beside me and then Edward is sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry." He says, and I don't know why so I shake my head.

"It's my fault," I respond, unable to say anymore when the sobs begin to wrack my body.

Edward's arms wrap around my body and he pulls me close to him. I don't know how long it is before my sobs begin to calm, but I realize that I am so close that I can hear Edward's heartbeat. It is both soothing and daunting at the same time.

"I'm sorry," he says again, but before I can say anything else he forges on, "that I went out with her."

I am silent because I don't know what to say, or what it all means.

"You don't owe me anything." I repeat again.

My words don't seem to phase him, and he tilts my chin up to look at him. His thumbs brush away the tears beneath my eyes, and I can't stop my own thumb from trying to smooth the worry line between his eyes. We sit that way just staring into one another's eyes for a moment. The silence is gnawing at me like I am gnawing at my bottom lip. For the first time since I've met Edward Cullen I am afraid to speak.

"You're all I think about," he finally says, his eyes darting down to my lips for a second.

"What does this mean?" I ask him, because I need to hear it and I don't know what I will do if he changes his mind now.

"I can't stay away from you anymore." He whispers, his thumb now brushing along the bottom of my jaw as he pulls me to him.

"Then don't," I manage to say before our lips come together. It is soft and slow. I can see fireworks and stars, but my mind is blank. My heart is racing in my ears, but I can hear nothing else.

He wants me.

"Edward," I growl into his mouth, trying to pull him even closer to me.

My back is resting against the stairs, and Edward is kneeling above me. His fingers are tangled in my hair, and one of his hands slowly moves down until he is cupping my breast in his hand. I feel like I am in heaven when he stops and pulls away from me.

"You're not with that guy are you?" He asks me breathlessly.

"No. It's always only ever been you." I admit to him, pulling him back on top of me.

My hands push up underneath of his shirt, and he moves away from me to pull it over his head. My eyes only have a minute to admire him before his lips are back on mine. His hands push up under my shirt, pushing my bra up over my breast.

Leaning down he takes my nipple between his teeth. Moaning I try to lean back even further, thrusting my chest up at him. My head digs into the carpet on the stairs, while my eyes roll back into my head. My fingers dig into Edward's scalp as I squirm beneath him.

When Edward's fingers slip past the leg of my shorts my entire body tenses. With Edward looking up at me I look down to the hand between us and watch two fingers disappear inside of me.

"Yesss," I hiss, my toes curling.

"Like that baby?" He asks me before sucking my nipple back into his mouth.

"Oh, please," I whimper.

"I need to be inside of you," he says, breaking away from me to undo his pants.

Standing over me I watch his pants fall to the ground, and before his boxers are even halfway down his legs I have his dick in my mouth. Edward's arm muscle tense, gripping onto the banister to keep from falling over.

"Fuck," he groans when I wrap my arms around his hips, digging my fingers into his hips trying to pull me closer to him.

He is thick and hard in my mouth. Knowing that he is finally somehow inside of me is almost enough to make me come undone right there. Moving my hand down between my legs I rub my fingers against my clit.

"Oh my god," he groans, watching my hand, his own fingers grip my head tightly and I'm not sure if it's to stop me or to keep me from stopping.

"Wait, not yet. Not yet." He says finally, pulling me back. I can feel that my lips are swollen from having him in my mouth and I can't help but lick my lips. His dick twitches in response, making me smile.

"You've been a bad little girl," Edward growls at me, making my heart jump into my throat.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." I respond, making Edward's nose flare.

"Little girl, do you like being such a tease? Running around half dressed? Not wearing panties under your dresses?" I think I like this more adventurous Edward.

"I never meant to tease you." I say batting my eyelashes as I look up at him, and hear him stifle a moan.

"I'm going to fuck you, against these stairs, to teach you a lesson. Do you understand me? And then you are going to be a good girl from now on, aren't you Bella?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I promise." I tell him, feeling him position himself against my entrance.

When he pushes into me I can't help but cry out. He thrusts into me harder, and I can feel the carpet rubbing against the bare skin on my back.

"Such a naughty little girl. I think you like me fucking you on your daddy's stairs don't you?" He growls into my ear.

The feel of him is overwhelming, and I can feel his words vibrating in my chest. His hand moves down between us, his fingers playing with my clit making my legs shake.

"Mr. Cullen! Harder. Oh please, oh please." I beg, unable to even play along anymore as I feel myself growing close.

"Are you going to cum, Bella? Do you want to cum all over my cock while I fuck you in your daddy's house?"

"Yes, YES!" I scream, my legs locking around Edward when I began to spasm around him.

"Baby, I can't hold back," Edward says, and I can tell he is asking me where I want it.

"Cum on me." I beg, right before he pulls out of me. Stroking himself a few times I watch him throw his head back before spurts of cum shot out across my stomach.

The air around us seems to calm but neither of us move, the only sound is our labored breathing. Finally, without a word Edward picks up his shirt wiping my stomach clean. The silence is deafening, and I'm afraid he's going to regret what we've just done. Picking me up he carries me up into my room before depositing me gently onto my bed.

"I'll be right back," he whispers. I lay there refusing to move. I'm afraid to get up and see he has left me here alone.

Finally poking his head back into my room I notice he is now dressed and that he has two sandwiches in his hand. I can't help but raise my eyebrow in question.

"I promised Alice I would feed you," he shrugs nonchalantly. I can't contain my laughter, giggles bubble over until I am clutching at my sides.

When I am able to contain myself I sit up to see Edward holding a sandwich out to me. Taking it from him I bite into it, realizing just how hungry I'd actually been. We eat in a comfortable silence. Both of us eyeing one another with huge grins on our faces.

"I think you gave me rug burn on my knees," Edward finally says, showing me his bright red knees.

"Me? Look at my back!" I shout, turning around to show him the spot that had been burning since he'd brought me upstairs. His cool fingers trace the mark making my hunger disappear.

"Does it hurt?" He asks, the concern apparent in his voice.

"Nothing you can't make up to me," I grin before winking suggestively at him.

"Deal."

**This will be continued in some form after I've finished a few of my other works. :)**


End file.
